Magical Pluto
by Friend101
Summary: This is a planet i made up and i want to know yalls opinios and if you dont like it dont comment or flame


I was riding my purple pegasus through the galaxy. When I came upon a purple,neon pink, and blue planet. It had tall banana trees with coconuts in them. There was a pink river and a pink waterfall that served all the drinking water for the animals. The animals were incredible, there were unicorns, pegacorns, pegasus, dragons,brown and white llamas and blue donkeys. The air was not deadly like I wished it to be. The air was clean and full of oxygen because of the banana tree's. The gravity was like earth' moon was neon blue, and it mooed in the sky. The stars were neon green and nagged like your mother. At night the sky was a dark blue color and the sky in the day was a turquoise color. The sun was orange with neon yellow stripes, it would make chicken noises in the morning and bark like a dog when it was time for were only two seasons instead of four, you had winter and spring on this new planet. Spring was like a fall on earth and winter is like a animals were all so loving and kind except for those blue donkeys! The dragons had a lovely city. They were all so smart and intelligent unlike those blue donkeys!

The unicorns and the blue donkeys never liked each other they were in a war, the dragons said it was going on for twenty five years! But on earth it would be two thousand years, the reason why they were in a war was because the blue donkeys kept stealing the unicorns children and be rude to them and the baby unicorn would come back traumatized. The unicorn and blue donkey war is in the the Life less Desert, the desert has no life except for the blue donkeys. There were many other plants on this magnificent planet. The unicorns would eat the huckleberry plants, the huckleberry plant was a giant plant that had little tiny yellow berries that could support a unicorn family of four. The huckleberry plant would be used to make juice, salads, and of course huckleberry pizza. The llamas would eat the kiwi's out of the kiwi bushes.

The dragons were more polite. They were very classy, they ate salads and blue donkeys every three months. They sometimes ate the napkins and would blow fire on the salads and the blue donkeys so they could be burnt. The pegasus and pegacorns of course lived together with the unicorns but ate different foods then the unicorns. They ate the coconuts and the banana's out of the the banana tree's. The blue donkeys ate the droppings of the dragons or anything else that they could find when they weren't around the dragons. They said it was the most delicious thing they ever ate because whatever the dragons ate, it came out on a very nice plate, so they ate salads when they were around the huge dragons. All of the animals had very interesting activities. The unicorns loved to make the blue donkeys suffer, they liked shooting anything red with there magical powers and the best activity was cooking. The pegacorns love eating, swimming in the pink falls, and doing pranks. The pegasus all they did was sleep and eat. The dragons loved learning new things, bragging about how smart they were and blowing fire at the blue donkeys were very weird unusual creatures and all they did was fight with the unicorns and instigate the dragons. The llama's would usually play games with the unicorns such as hide-n-seek, tag, or the funniest game of all marco polo, now the unicorns and the llama's were very weird, they were the only two creatures on this planet that mated together,but only during the winter and the babies turned out to be full bred unicorns but had the height of a llama (llamas were the second tallest on this planet).

The unicorns, llama's, pegasus, and pegacorns all lived together on the famous and only mountain on this planet called the Fluffy Return. Yes, that is the name of the mountain that could reach the moon. There was once a myth that a llama was going to ask the moon why it mooed in the sky and when it reached the top of the mountain it found a unicorn, pegasus, and pegacorn and mated with the unicorn. The pegasus and pegacorn were very angry for it was unlike and ruthless to there laws of life. That very night the pegacorn and the pegasus were planning on killing the llama while the unicorn was sleeping and when the moon was mooing. The stars were outrage and the moon started to moo more louder and the blue donkeys started screeching, waking the unicorn. The stars were nagging and told the unicorn to stop them. The unicorn was very confused and when she found the pegasus and pegacorn about to throw the llama off the mountain the unicorn got a sense of feeling in her head and then a magic beam shot out her horn and freed the llama. The pegasus and pegacorn ran off and were found on the north west side of the mountain while the unicorn and the llama were on the north east of the mountain, and that is why to this day the unicorns say why the stars nag in the night, why the unicorns and llamas sometimes mate but only in winter and why the unicorns, pegasus, and pegacorns live so far away from each the dragons live on the coast of the Great Sea. The great sea is the famous ocean and only ocean on the planet. There seven large cities on this coast and that is wear the dragons live. There are seventy-two universities because of how much the dragons love to learn. The dragons also have these like super strong and really loyal dragons who are called the dragon keepers. The dragon keepers are known for finding anyone that the king of the dragon tells them to find and for capturing the donkeys and preparing the three month harvest for the rest of the dragons. The blue donkeys lived all over the planet and are always moving. Every three months they are captured by dragon keepers. The blue donkeys are considered stupid and yes they are but are smart when it comes to surviving and that is why they are able to live in so many places and not die.

Every animal knew not to mess with the a dragon. For the dragon was the tallest, the mightiest, and the most intelligent animal of all the land. For a baby dragon would usually be the height of a full grown female unicorn which would be five feet and six inches. A grown dragon would be ninety-seven feet tall. The llama's were usually only six feet tall being the second tallest. The unicorn, pegasus, and pegacorns were five feet six inches for a female and five feet eight inches if they were full bred and not mixed with a llama. The blue donkeys were the smallest animal, only at five feet three inches tall.

Nobody liked the blue donkeys mostly because of them you couldn't sleep in the night because of there screeching! Not even the moon or the stars. Blue donkeys on earth would be like jews in Iraq. Nobody likes them, and the unicorns, pegasus, and pegacorns would be like christians in America. The dragons would be the smart chinese people, and the llamas would be like curious white people in Egypt. Now there was an island that nobody knew about till I visited, not even the dragons knew about it! It was a small island called isola divertente, which in italian means funny island. The island was in the shape of panda. It had six seasons in it, you had color of the falls which was when the apple plants changed color to a green color, then you had the winter harvest and that was when you planted all the french fries you could plant or catch all the green chickens you can get. The other four seasons are winter,spring,summer, and fall in that order too. The area was just yellow and flat with a bunch of plants everywhere.

There were only four species on this island, black and neon pink wolves with purple and red pandas,neon orange bison's, and green chickens. The neon orange bison's ate the yellow grass,wolves ate the chickens and the pandas ate the apple plants and french fries. There were no trees except for apple plants and french fries. And all you saw were tiny green chickens being chased by black or neon pink wolves. The wolves were very similar to the wolves on earth. Only they could send thoughts to your mind which were so cool! The males were neon pink and the females were black. The purple and red pandas looks like a giant red panda with purple spots all over it. The green chickens would have to be very sneaky to get there food because if the pandas caught them they would be sit on and then handcuffed then be given to the wolves. The green chickens only ate french fries, and that were the pandas favorite neon orange bison's usually got sick all the time because the wolves would pee on the grass and the bison's would eat it, and of course the wolves found it hilarious. Then the neon orange bison's would go and stomp all over the huts that the wolves made out of mud so the wolves would pee more on the grass and get the bison's sick, and it was just a disgusting cycle.

After the dragons knew about the island called Isola Divertente, they were terrified to go,even the blue donkeys who told everyone they were scared of nothing. After I talked about what an awesome name that island had they decide to name the planet Magical Pluto. I was also crowned ruler of the planet! The dragons only asked for one thing before I left that planet, the dragons told me not tell anybody. But, did I listen never gave me the coordinates to there planet because the blue donkeys ate them. So you never know if anyone could be able to find this planet with the annoying blue donkeys, the intelligent dragons, the magical unicorns, pegacorns, and pegasus, the awesome mind thoughts that the wolves can do, the fat fluffy pandas, the always sick bison's, the playful llamas or the sneaky but always get caught chickens. But, as we know it the dragon keepers are probably flying through the galaxy trying to find me, for they know what a big mouth I have.

After three months of being back on planet Earth. The dragons have found me. I am stuck in my castle that stands next to the pink waterfall. The do not know that I am writing to you! For this must be secret. The dragons have been very concerned but still treat me as the ruler of Magical of the animals, even the animals on Isola Divertente want me going back to earth. For I am just a illusion that you see right now. The dragons don't want you noticing my disappearance so i must talk to you through the illusion. Now as you see I have many awesome things to do like going to play hide-n-seek with the llamas and unicorns.


End file.
